


Wedding Bells

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic. </p><p>David gets married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arguments

“I am not having my daughter get married cheaply….”

“There is a war on…”

“She still deserves a good day…”

Miriam starts to speak, then falls silent. 

“Are you paying for it all then Frances?”

It is Megan who speaks up, her voice cold as ice. 

“Most of it, perhaps….”

“Well, we want our David to have a good wedding day, but we have to stay within the possible costs… and we need to be sure it won’t leave us all out of pocket.”

“She is not getting married in a barn…”

“We already agreed to a church.”

“Not the right one…”

Megan had fallen silent, sighing and wiping a hand over her eyes exhaustedly before shooting Steph a pleading glance. 

“Look, why don’t I work with you both?”

Steph suggested finally, sensing that Frances and Miriam needed a mediator.


	2. Love In Secret

Fear was bright in David’s eyes as he let Lorraine into the dark shop. His mother was, thankfully, with the Barden woman and his sister had not been home for several weeks, having moved most of her belongings to the farm. 

Lorraine had smiled as they made their way into the back of the shop, locking a door behind them, although it could still be unlocked from the other side. David and Lorraine’s romance, started by Lorraine finally pushing David to tell her what he wanted instead of constant and shy glances, had been furtive and almost secret. 

Now, desperate for time alone, they had hidden away down in the locked rooms at the back of the shop, David still brightly fearful. 

“We aren’t even married yet…”

“David… it’s only a day away…”

“But what if…”

Lorraine had silenced him with a fierce kiss, smiling a little when he finally responded, knowing that David was more than happy to let her take a lead on what happened, knowing he would never dare push for too much. 

He was only a little less nervous by the time he was able to fumble his way under Lorraine’s skirt, thanking every star that she preferred shirts and skirts, his blush rising at the feel of her hands in his hair and at his zipper. 

The love-making, when it happened, was quickly over, although David ensured that Lorraine at least found pleasure in it, his own pleasure released only when he was sure she had pleasure. The two would never tell anyone about this night, although, having spent time, alone, and safely hidden away, he knew he would never be as fearful again.


	3. The Wedding

By the time the day of the wedding had arrived Steph had managed to find a way to compromise enough that both Frances and Miriam were happy, Miriam was more than proud to watch David walk down the aisle alone, smiling again when Frances had walked in, leading her child down to the altar. 

Marriage seemed to suit David, his eyes were bright and he seemed almost the same happy young man he had been before the war. Miriam knew, almost certainly, that this was the one marriage her children would have. David was the lucky one. His desires were seen as normal. 

As she watched the marriage being formed, she knew that despite the lack of wedding, her children were happy. Lily had chosen her own life, and begun it. Megan had moved out, finding her happiness with Steph in a way that, although frowned on in general, was more than a little heart-warming for Miriam to see. 

As Lorraine and David left she had followed, surrounded by friends. The wedding that had taken place was the last in the village for a long time, many others struggled to find someone they wished to marry and several had already seen that marriage was not the only way to happiness. 

Seeing her son and his new wife take on new adventures was something that Miriam was proud to see.


	4. A Whole New Life

Making plans for a new life was easy, living it wasn’t always as easy. Lorraine, used to being a part of a rich family, had never really expected to learn how to become a Butcher’s wife. Miriam had found ways to make it easier, of course, and often found reasons to leave the new couple alone. 

Megan had, when possible, done what she could to help prepare the shop, having taken the usual supply of eggs down from the farm. Between them Miriam and Megan had managed to at least give Lorraine a head-start on what needed doing. 

Lorraine, slowly, over the next few weeks had become used to doing what she needed to, although she still didn’t exactly enjoy having to prepare meat. It had become almost a force of habit to wash her hands at the end of the day, linger in a bath at the end of a week, and always seek distraction with David. 

David, for his part, had always seemed pleased with her for learning so fast.


End file.
